


March 2005

by dontjudgeabook



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Firefighters, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/pseuds/dontjudgeabook
Summary: Dean’s sister Yemi makes an interesting discovery at Station 19





	March 2005

No less than 5 minutes after Dean had called the team for dinner, everyone, including his sister Yemi, who had spent the day at the station, was loudly grabbing their plates and sitting down to eat.

“Does the Captain not eat with you?” Yemi questioned curiously over the multiple conversations that were going on across the table.

At that everyone went silent, and shifted somewhat awkwardly in their seats.

It was Travis who ended up answering her question, “Not really, he tends to keep to himself, he usually eats in his office,” he explained.

“Besides,” Jack started with his mouth full of food, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Maya, “Chief Ripley is supposed to come by soon for his monthly meeting with Sullivan, which I think is supposed to start in the conference room in like 15 minutes.”

Travis raised his eyebrows at Vic after Jack’s explanation, but she motioned for him to drop it.

“Oh,” Yemi said in a tone of realization, “So that’s why, when you weren’t on calls, you spent the rest of the time cleaning the station, because the boss is coming?” Yemi asked with a tone of understanding.

“Not just the boss,” Ben clarified between bites, “The boss’s boss’s boss.” 

The rest of the team, except Vic, nodded in agreement, Vic went slightly red and had focused her eyes down in front of her, picking at her food.

“What about you Yemi?” Vic asked, desperately trying to change the subject (something that did not go unnoticed by Travis or Jack, who both raised their eyebrows at her), “What did you do all day while we were out on calls?”

“Mostly just homework,” Yemi confessed, “But you guys have really comfy chairs and great snacks,” she said with a smile directed at her brother, who just rolled his eyes at her.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard footsteps and voices coming up the stairs.

Everyone quieted down, electing to whisper to each other softly, and Vic’s eyes flickered towards the door to the beanery expectantly.

A few seconds later, Sullivan pushed open the door and entered the beanery, followed by Chief Ripley. They were headed towards the conference room, already deep in conversation.

Ripley quickly greeted the team and they all murmured their greetings back. Ripley’s eyes shifted slightly to Vic, as they briefly made eye contact and the sides of his mouth upturned slightly and she gave him a small grin.

All of a sudden Yemi loudly blurted out, “March 2005!”

Everyone turned in their seats to look at her and Sullivan and Ripley stopped in their tracks also moving to look at her with eyebrows raised.

“Sorry,” she rushed out after realizing that she had practically yelled, “Ignore me.”

Everyone at the table exchanged glances, as did Sullivan and Ripley, but they just shook their heads and continued on their way to the conference room.

Dean looked towards his sister, “What the hell was that!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry,” she repeated again, “It’s just when he first came in I thought I recognized him and then I realized where I had seen him” she tried to explain.

“Who?” Andy inquired, “Captain Sullivan?”

“No,” she shook her head, “The other guy, Chief - wait what was his name again?” she questioned.

“Chief Ripley?” Maya half asked, half answered, looking confused, as did the rest of the team.

“Where have you seen him before?” Travis questioned curiously, exchanging a glance with Vic, who had also leaned in with interest.

“Well,” Yemi started, well aware that all eyes were on her at this point, “Earlier this afternoon while you guys were out on a call, I was doing my homework, but I got bored so I decided to have a look around” she explained.

“I was going through some of the drawers in the other room,” she said gesturing towards the dayroom, “When I found an old pile of calendars that the fire department had obviously done for charity. They were all pretty old and worn, they went back from the 1990s to like 2011.”

“Anyway I decided to flip through some of them, and that’s where I saw him. His picture was used for the month of March in the 2005 calendar.” she detailed. “That’s why I shouted out March 2005, when I realized where I recognized him from.”

Everyone was looking at her skeptically.

“Are you sure it was Chief Ripley?” Dean asked his sister.

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem like something the Chief would do,” Maya seconded, the rest of the team nodding in agreement with her.

“Ugh,” Yemi sighed, getting up from the table, “If you don’t believe me, then see for yourself” she said as she disappeared into the dayroom.

Everybody looked after her, they heard a drawer open and then some ruffling of paper from the other room. Then they heard Yemi make a triumphant noise and slam the drawer, heading back into the beanery with a calendar in her hand.

She slammed the calendar on the table and opened it up to March, turning it so that everyone could see.

“Well I’ll be,” Dean murmured in surprise under his breath, because sure as hell, there was a younger looking, more clean shaven Ripley in the picture above the calendar. His hair was as blonde and as messy as ever. He was holding his helmet (at this point still a generic black one) and wearing his work boots, his turnout pants, and his suspenders, but he was completely shirtless, and his abs were on full display.

“I told you” Yemi said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone was completely shocked. Ben whistled low under his breath, Maya let out a long damn and Andy nodded in agreement, dumbfounded.

“I know right?” Yemi agreed, “He is easily one of the hottest guys in these calendars and clearly the years have done him well” she commented with a smile.

“Gross” Dean said with a look of disgust on his face, “Yemi he’s our boss.”

“Well, he can boss me around anytime he wants,” she replied smugly.

At that, Vic choked on her drink and Dean raised his eyebrows at Yemi with an offended look on his face, crossing his arms.

“Well, she’s not wrong” Maya commented, grabbing the calendar off the table and picking it up to get a better look at it.

Everybody stared at her.

“About him being hot,” Maya quickly explained, “Not about the other thing she said.”

Jack looked at her in surprise and she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

Andy leaned over Maya’s shoulder beside her, to see the picture better, while nodding her head in agreement.

“I mean, just look at these abs!” Andy exclaimed as she took the calendar from Maya and turned it towards everyone, pointing at them to emphasize her point.

Travis grabbed it out of Andy’s hands to get a better look himself. If he wasn’t jealous of Vic before he definitely was now.

“His hair still looks as amazing as ever” he commented idly.

“Seriously you guys! He’s our boss!” Dean exclaimed.

“I don’t recall you having a problem commenting on how hot Sullivan is to Grant” Travis shot back at Dean, who went slightly pink.

At that, everyone raised their eyebrows at Dean and started laughing but he just shook his head.

“What do you think Vic?” Maya suddenly asked, everyone turning to look at her, Travis and Jack both with knowing looks on their faces.

Vic, who had tried to make herself invisible during this conversation and who was turning redder by the minute, just shrugged her shoulders and said, “I guess.”

“I know you don’t particularly like the Chief per se,” Andy started, “but you have to admit he’s attractive” she said taking the calendar from Travis and handing it to Vic for her to look at.

Vic just set it down in front of her, glancing at it briefly and glaring slightly at Andy. She could practically feel Travis’ eyes on her as well as the huge grin she was sure he was wearing.

“Why don’t you like him?” Yemi questioned.

“She yelled at him” Maya explained.

“Twice” Dean said pointedly.

At that revelation everyone turned to stare at Vic, who had gone as red as a tomato.

“Twice?!” Andy exclaimed, “You yelled at him during your peer interview, when else did you yell at him?” she questioned.

Vic looked down at her plate, electing not to answer, she still felt bad about the way she spoke to him at the Skyscraper.

“At the skyscraper, after we pulled Montgomery out,” Dean explained, and Travis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Things got really heated between you two,” he pointed out.

“I apologized for that” Vic said quietly, “I realized that what I said was unfair.”

“Did you also apologize for yelling at him during peer reviews?” Ben questioned and Vic went red, again.

“Not exactly,” she said sheepishly. “What I said during peer reviews wasn’t factually wrong, the delivery just wasn’t great” she admitted.

“Well, you seem to be on good terms now” Andy stated casually.

Vic, Travis, and Jack all looked at her nervously.

“Waving buddies,” Andy said by way of an explanation and Travis didn’t think it was possible for Vic to go redder, but somehow she did.

“Waving buddies?” asked Maya, clearly confused.

“During the PD training session, I saw Ripley wave at Vic” Andy explained, shrugging.

“I think they are a little more than waving buddies” Travis said quietly under his breath, so that only Vic could hear him. She stomped on his foot under the table in retaliation and he yelped.

“Anyway,” Andy continued, taking back the calendar, “Anybody else we know in here,” she asked flipping through the calendar and the conversation continued on to what they had been talking about at the beginning of dinner.

Just as they were finishing up, the door to the conference room opened and Sullivan and Ripley stepped out into the hall, conversing quietly with each other.

Everyone went deadly silent and Andy, who still had the calendar, rushed to place it under the table, out of their view.

———————

Ever since he became Chief, Ripley was used to conversations coming to a halt when he was around. It was part of the job, people wanted to impress you and no one want to say anything that would get them in trouble (well, almost no one he thought to himself). This silence, however, felt different.

He looked to Vic, whose face was so red it looked like it was on fire, but she was studiously avoiding his gaze.

He then looked to Sullivan, but he looked just as confused as he felt.

It was only then that he surveyed the entire table, and they all seemed to be looking at him, with different expressions.

Miller and Warren, were looking at him with confused looks on their faces, almost like they were trying to figure something out.

Lieutenants Bishop and Herrera were smiling at him with amusement.

Lieutenant Gibson was looking between him and Vic, whose eyes were practically glued to her plate.

Montgomery had what could only be described as a shit eating grin on his face.

The girl from earlier, who Sullivan had informed him was Miller’s younger sister, was looking him up and down, making him slightly uncomfortable.

He squirmed slightly under their collective gaze and said goodbye to the whole team, turning to leave.

“Bye Chief,” he heard Lieutenants Bishop and Herrera chorus behind him as he was leaving, both speaking in a strange sounding tone.

Sullivan followed him out of the beanery, “That was weird” he commented.

Ripley just nodded at him.

“They don’t know about you and-“

“No,” Ripley cut him off, “At least I don’t think so, otherwise that would have been much more awkward.”

Sullivan nodded in agreement.

“Well, I have to get back to HQ and finish up some paper work,” Ripley said, reaching out to shake Sullivan’s hand.

Sullivan nodded, they shook hands and then they went their separate ways, Ripley to his car and Sullivan into his office.

———————

Vic was on the couch drinking a glass of wine when Lucas got back from getting the pizza that they ordered for dinner.

She got up and helped him bring everything in, grabbing the plates from the cupboard.

Once they got settled back on the couch with their food, Vic started the next episode of the show they were currently watching together.

Suddenly, about halfway through, Vic paused the show, getting up and heading for her work bag. “You will never guess what I found at work today,” she said looking at him with a mischievous smile.

“What?” Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, clearly confused.

She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him and Lucas almost spit out his drink when he saw what it was. It was the Seattle FD charity calendar from 2005, the one that he had been roped into posing for after losing a bet.

“Where on Earth did you get this?” he exclaimed as Vic just smiled at him.

“I found it at the station,” Vic explained, “Well, actually Dean’s sister was the one who found it and then proceeded to show the entire team.”

Lucas groaned burying his head in his hands. Vic threw her head back and laughed at him.

“This is not funny” he said looking at her, she was practically in hysterics.

“Is this why everyone was acting so weird the other day when I was at the station for my meeting with Sully?” Lucas suddenly exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

Vic just nodded at him.

“This is so embarrassing” he groaned.

Vic leaned into him, putting her arms around him, “I happen to think it’s very hot,” she whispered seductively in his ear.

He looked at her now with raised eyebrows, “Really?” he asked somewhat surprised and somewhat amused.

Vic looked directly into his eyes and nodded as she pulled him into a breathtaking, knee-weakening kiss.

———————

“Where is it?” Dean heard Yemi say, mostly to herself, from the dayroom, along with the somewhat frantic opening and closing of drawers.

It was the start of shift and almost everyone was in the beanery either getting a last minute bite to eat before shift started or just hanging out.

Yemi stomped back into the beanery, her eyes darting around the room, clearly looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” asked Maya curiously from her spot beside Jack at the table.

“The 2005 charity calendar, I can find every single one except that one” she huffed. 

“Where did you put it after dinner the other week?” Yemi asked Andy.

Andy raised her hands in surrender, “Don’t look at me, I put it back in the drawer after Ripley left.”

Vic was trying, and failing, to hide the grin on her face with her cup of coffee (which did not go unnoticed by Travis).

“Why do you even need it?” questioned Dean pointedly.

“I was going to take a picture of it to send to my friend after I told her about it last week” she explained.

Dean just shook his head at his sister, as she huffed out, “Never mind,” and the conversation continued on.

Travis leaned into Vic with a knowing smile and whispered, “Why did you steal the calendar, when you get the live show at home?”

Vic turned towards him gesturing for him to shut up, but its effect was weakened by the fact that she was smirking, smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I love this couple and I think they deserved so much better then what they got in the show. This is also my way of saying thank you to all the writers who continue to write for them and tell their story. I am not a writer and I have never done anything like this before so feedback is welcome!


End file.
